Stepping into Star Trek
by Emma Martinez1
Summary: A woman from the 21st century finds herself on the bridge of the Enterprise D, only were she is from the Enterprise is a fictional ship from a fictional show. How did she get to be on the Enterprise and how would they feel about her. This story has Q in it and focus's mainly on the relationship she has with Data, will she change the future of the Enterprise and it's crew?
1. Chapter 1

Stepping into Star Trek

This story takes place just after season 7 of The Next Generation, so Data is still alive and the Enterprise D is still in tacked.

The Enterprise was on its way to Earth to give everyone some shore leave, Captain Picard thought the crew needed a well-deserved rest; he also was invited to a family reunion.

Picard was sat in his ready room sorting through some reports that needed his attention before his departure. He was sipping his Earl Grey tea when the door charm went off. 'Enter" Data entered the room carrying a pad, 'Ah Mr. Data please come in, sit please".

'Thank you sir" Data said as he took his seat. "So Data, I hear your not taken any shore leave, may I ask why"? 'Yes Sir, I do not plan to go down to Earth, however I do wish to take leave of my duties."

This caught the Captains attention and he sat up more in his chair. 'Oh, what is it your thinking of doing with all that time off Data?" Data looked at the captain, he almost looked hesitant to answer.

'I am working on a personal project sir, I am doing some controlled experiments with parallel universes.' Now this certainly got the Captains attention! 'Now Data is that wise? What type of experiments, I don't want to return and find my ship gone only to be in another reality!"

Data tilted his head with confusion, 'none of my experiments could produce such an outcome Sir, I have wrote a report on what I intended to do and achieve". He handed the report to the Captain.

Picard eyebrows rose with the thought of another report to read. "I will read this report Data and get back to you, is that all?" Data got up pushed his chair in and said, "Yes Sir" and headed for the door.

The next day, Picard had given Data the go-ahead to do his experiments. The crew were busy getting ready to leave, Geordi La Forge decided to go and say goodbye to his friend before he left.

'Hay Data, are you sure you do not wish to leave the Enterprise, might be awhile before we return" Data was sat at his computer looking through his experiment plans with Spot on his lap, he picked Spot up and placed her on the floor.

"Geordi come in please take a seat" Geordi walked over to Data but did not sit on the seat but leaned on it. "I have no family to visit on Earth..", before Data could finish his sentence Geordi interrupted. "You know Data, you could always come along with me!"

Data looked up at his friend and gave a gracious smile. "That is very kind of you Geordi, and if I was not so captivated with Dr Stevens work on parallel universes and there affects they have on our own universe, I would love to have joined you".

Geordi walked over to Data's computer to take a look at his work, "well Data if you get finished early come join me down on Earth". Data looked at Geordi and nodded. As the friends said their goodbyes they were unaware that they were been watched.

Data had agreed that he would keep a eye on the skeleton crew on the bridge and running of the ship from time to time as he would be the most senior staff on board. He began that afternoon, visiting the bridge to brief the staff and check on things.

As he was addressing the staff, Q appeared in the corner watching him. "So you want to know about Parallel universes do you Mr. Data, well it would only be polite to help you out. Ahh perhaps I will add a twist as well!" Q said to himself then clicked his fingers.

Data turned his head not sure if he had heard something. Then suddenly the ship shook the bridge filled with a blue light. " Report shouted Data!" The young Henson looked at his monitor, 'we seemed to of entered a temporal anomalie Sir!" Data ran over to look, "we seem to be in the year 2018 Sir!".

Another blue light filled the bridge then a image appeared on the screen. It was a country road with a figure in the distance. The figure was walking slowly down the lane; it was a woman with some sort of bag on her back.

The crew just watched for a moment not knowing what was happing or how it happened. Data looked down at the conceal to see if he could get a location, before he could figure out what was going on the figure walked out of the screen falling to the floor.

The security Officer ran over to the shocked woman sat on the floor with her mouth wide open staring at Data.

The woman slowly go to her feet, still keeping eye contact with Data, but before Data could say anything the Enterprise shock again the blue light returning. This is when the woman fell forward, Data catching her, her head now on his shoulders.

Once the ship had settled the woman left Data's embrace looked up at him as said "Thank you Data". It was Data's mouth now open, he looked at her then said "report" not taking his eyes off her.

'Sir we have returned to Earth, were back in our time", the young Henson replied. The woman now shaken a little looked around, 'I'm on the Enterprise, oh my god I'm on the Enterprise".

'May I ask how you know who I am, and how did you get here!" Data said with a stern voice". The woman looked at Data then collapsed in a heap on the floor, "take her to sick bay and make sure you have a security team meet you, I will contact Starfleet' Data ordered the security officer and another crew member.

As the woman opened her eyes, she was face with a man looking down on her then she heard the sound of a door open, it was Data coming towards her. "Have I died!" she said without realizing she said it out loud.

"You are quiet alright, you are just in shock", the man's voice said. 'You're a Doctor, but not Crusher!" she said sitting up rubbing her head. 'How do you know Dr Crusher and I!" asked Data sounding a little more friendlier, with a curious look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Picard ordered that the woman would be shown to some quarters while the senior staffs were to meet in the conference room.

The crew took their seats as the Captain stood looking out of the window. "Data, report what happened when this woman came aboard". Data turned to face the Captain, "The ship entered a temporal anomalie, we were then faced with the image of the woman on the view screen until she feel out of the screen". 'Fell out?" Riker blurted out.

'Yes sir, she fell out. We were then thrown back into our time, and reality. She then spoke my name and collapsed." The Captain took his seat, 'what have your learned about her Mr. Data?"

'We still need to question her some more; we have not had much chance yet. She appears to be from the 21st Century the year 2018, however from a different time line and reality of our own."

Before Data could finish Worf interrupted him, 'Can we trust what she say's, Q is behind this after all." Dianna turned and looked at the Captain, 'I sense she is just as confused as were are Sir, I do not believe she is deceiving us."

'Well then, we need to find out more about her and figure away to get back to Earth as quickly as possible. Any ideas would be most welcome!" The Captain looked at each one of his crew.

Meanwhile Beth took in her surroundings, how could this be real she thought. The quarters were just like the ones she had seen on the shown, she felt she was on a set or in some amusement park.

'I wonder if theses' seats are comfy', she said to herself as she lowered herself down to sit on one. A big grin appeared on her face, 'Oh yeah they are more comfy than they looked on the show".

Beth sat there wondering if she should talk to the computer, was she aloud she thought? Thoughts of the episode of the three people how were cryogenically frozen came to mind. Oh gosh I wonder if the crew will view me in the same way, they did not seem to be impressed much with them, she thought.

'I know I will use the replicator surly I'm aloud to do that' she got up and walked over to the replicator. Her heart was pounding she was about to use something she only dreamed existed. 'Earl Gray Tea, hot" she said smirking to her self, surly enough there appeared a glass mug with the tea.

'Amazing "she said to herself. Only she thought I am not really keen on Early Gray but how could I not ask for it. As she was about to drink the tea, she heard the chime of the door.

'Come in" She said now feeling very nervous not knowing what to expect, and they reality of the situation hitting her in the face like a led weight.

Data and Troy entered the room; they walked over to her, Beth frozen to her spot looking straight at them.

'Hi, my name is Dianna Troy, I am the ships councilor', Dianna said with a warm smile on her face. Data stood to her side looking with interest on his face.

'Hi, I know who you are; well I think I do anyway. My name is Beth.' Both Dianna and Data could hear the nervousness in her voice.

'Why don't we sit down a moment while you finish your tea, and we can get to know each other better' Dianna said walking over to the couch. Beth walked over and sat, then Data.

'The Captain is requesting you join him in his ready room, there are things he would like to ask you" Data said. Beth nodded her head, then took a sip of her tea and made a face.

'You do not like your tea?" Data asked. Beth smiled and gave a small laugh. 'Not really Data, I just could not resist asking for Earl Grey'. Data looked confused, 'I am afraid I do not understand!" Dianna interrupted, 'The Captains preferred drink, you could not resist asking for it could you." Dianna said with a wide smile.

Beth looked at Dianna, 'Well were I come from the Captain is well known for his Earl Grey tea, and it is often referred to when talking about him. He is a very popular Captain, well your all very popular."

'Yes Data mentioned that were you are from we are fictional characters" Dianna now looking at Data.

'I have looked through your device you have; you appear to have pictures of the crew and ship. I have noticed some videos however I have not yet had the chance to view then. You do appear to have censurably more pictures of me and what appears to be someone not unlike Dr Soong!"

Beth blushed her face went quit red; she looked at Data then looked at the floor. 'Well, you're my favorite character Data".

Data had a small smile appearing for a moment in the corner of his mouth. 'And the pictures of Dr Soong? Beth looked up at him and gave a small smile, 'they are not of Dr Soogn they are of Brent Spiner the actor who plays you!"

'I see" Data said raising an eyebrow, Dianna, watching Data's expressions. 'If you are ready Beth I think we should let you meet the Captain' Dianna said now noticing that Beth had become more relaxed.

'Yes of course, I can not believe I am about to speak to the real John Luck Picard." Both Dianna and Data looked at each other as she said it.

As they entered the Captain's ready room, Beth could feel herself shake a little. Get a grip, first impressions and all she thought to her self. 'Hello, Beth please take a seat' Picard said with a small smile on his face gesturing to the seat.

So far so good, she thought as she sat down, Data and Troy standing behind her. 'Mr. Data, has told me you are from a reality that we are fictional character's and that you may know quiet a bit about us!"

'Yes Captain, well that is if you follow the same story line as the characters I watch. I also may have important information about future events, but not sure if I should tell you incase of the prime direct.'

The Captain nodded in agreement. 'What we need to do is establish how much you all ready know. Perhaps you can tell Data about these events, and he can decide if we need to know. Data can always put these memory's in a protective file if need's be."

Picard got up and walked to the replicator, 'Tea Earl Grey, would you like anything?" the Captain asked.

'No thank you Captain", she said with a smirk on her face. 'Well what we will do now I think, is first get you settled in. Data, if you give her a tour of the ship and then maybe then the two of you can chat some more."

'Yes sir', replied Data.

'We still don't know what Q has planned so we much be alert and we are currently working on getting us back to Earth and you to your own reality!" Picard was just like what she expected, however more accommodating than she was expecting.

Data lead Beth out of the ready room and into the turbo lift. "Is there any part of the ship you would like to see first?"

Beth looked at him with wide eye's, 'Well I am a bit embarrassed to ask". Data looked at her with a slight confused look, 'No need to be embarrassed, there are some area's your not permitted but I do not mind you asking."

'I would love to see your quarters and Spot if you would not mind Data" Beth looked at him and smiled.

'I do not mind at all" Data said and commanded the turbo lift to Deck 2.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they entered Data's quarters Beth could hardly suppress her excitement. His quarters were just like the one she had watched all them years, familiar painting and items everywhere.

Spot was on Data's desk sleeping, Data walked over to Spot and stroked him as he said, "Spot you know you are not aloud on my desk!".

'Data can I ask you a question about Spot?" Data turned and looked at her "Yes of course".

'Is Spot a girl or boy, you see in the shows I watch Spot is referred to a male then a female." Data looked a little surprised 'Hmm, Spot is a female she has had kittens."

Beth smiled and walked over to Spot to stroke her; to Data and Beth's surprise Spot let her. 'Yeah Spot had kittens on the show, I wonder did you find out who the father was?"

'Yes indeed I did. It was a tabby cat by the name of Juke. I am curious why do you want to know?"

'I know it's a bit of a strange question" Beth said laughing to herself. 'It's just in the show you did wonder who the father was but we never found out, and I'm such a geek I wonder about these things"

Data nodded and then said, 'geek, ah an ancient human word". Beth interrupted Data before he could finish. 'You know Spot is very popular with Star Trek fans and we love your poem Ode to Spot."

'People enjoyed my poem?" Data now with a small smile on his face. 'Of course they did it was a very sweet poem! Only one thing I believe Spot is sentient Data!"

'The definition of sentient beings dose not apply to cat's" Data said a little unsure of why she would disagree.

'I know but I think the definition is wrong, don't worry Data still love the poem", Data nodded.

Data asked if there was anything eals she would like to see, Beth walked over to Data's paintings. ' Would you show me your art Data, you are know for your paintings and I do Art myself".

"Of Course, please feel free to look though my paintings." Data was fascinated with Beth's fascination with him and his life, what was it she liked so much about him. Was it because he was an android he wondered?

'You are a wonderful painter Data, this one is very beautiful". Beth held up a painting of a lakeside. 'I have not seen this one on the show, but that is to be expected."

"Thank you, my Art very rarely get's called beautiful. Is it because you are such a fan of my character that you find it beautiful?" Data asked wondering if she was just been nice to her favorite character.

She smiled sweetly blushing slightly, 'Well there is that however I honestly find your art beautiful and creative".

Before Data could answer the Captains vice came from Data's communicator "Mr. Data please report to the bridge,' Yes Sir, on my way".

Data looked over to Beth "we will have to continue this later, can you find your own way back to your quarters?" 'Yes I think so Data, if I get lost I can ask the computer." "Correct" Data, said as they both left his quarters.

As Data entered the bridge he saw a large ship on the view screen, it must have been twice the size of the Enterprise.

'Ah Data, we are getting a transmission from the ship, however our computer cannot decipher the message. We are not getting any life forms, could you see if you can make head or tail of the transmission? Picard asked not taken his eyes of the screen.

'Yes Sir", Data said walking over to Science 1, Riker joining him. 'There dose not seem to be any pattern to these transmission, I am running it through our Data base to see if there is anything similar, however this could take a few hours"

'What do you suggest we do Mr. Data?" asked Riker. Data looked at Riker for a moment thinking about it, 'I suggest that we wait, in the meantime we should do a full scan of the ship".

'Already done Data, the ship dose not seem to be carrying any weapons we know of, however there dose seem to be a huge power supply coming from the ship. The ship seems to be over 30,000 years old!" Riker replied.

'Fascinating" Data said turning to the view screen to look at the ship.

Meanwhile Beth was in her quarters feeling hungry, she wondered if she would be aloud to go to 10 forward or should she request something from the replicator.

It had been hours since Data had took her to his quarters, and nobody had been in to check on her. Also nobody had said she could not leave her quarters and she would only be going to 10 forward, she didn't want to disturb the Captain, as they must be busy.

So Beth left her quarters and headed for ten forward, as she entered Guinan spotted her.

Guinan smiled as she walked over to Beth, Beth felt a rush of excitement she still could not believe where she was.

'Hi, your Beth I have been hearing a lot about you, would you like to take a seat." Guinan lead her to a table next to a large window. 'Yes thank you' she replied.

'Can I get you something to eat and drink, then we can have a chat" Guina asked. Beth smiled, thinking oh gosh Guina want's to have a chat, for some reason this made her very nervous.

'Yes please, may I have a chocolate Sunday that Councilor Troy likes, and some water" Guina smiled and said 'Good choice".

While Guina went to get her, her dessert Beth noticed the huge ship out side the view window. Should I feel nervous about that ship she thought to herself, she was reminded what a dangerous place the Enterprise could be.

Guina returned with her dessert noticing Beth looking at the ship. 'You never know what your going to encounter here in space, I have learned not to worry about it until you need to worry about it. It is the only way to keep sane, beside 10 forward seems to be one of the safest place on the ship"

'I have noticed from the show" laughed Beth, Guina laughed back. 'Is this how you imagined it would be, is it a lot like the show you watch?" asked Guina.

'It is so much like the show, apart from a few tiny differences, I always hoped that the Enterprise was real. However I never really thought it was possible or that I would be sat in 10 forward talking to you Guina!" Guina smiled.

'Mr Data, any luck with the Data base search" the Captain said as he walked over to Science one. 'No Sir, it is like nothing we have in counted before. I believe they only way to get answers is to go over and study the ship." Data said turning to his Captain.

'Very well, I don't like it but it is the only way. I think everyone should have a rest then in the morning we will arrange an away team. Data you go and check on our guest see if she needs anything, the last thing we need is to worry about her when we have this going on!"

'Yes sir" Data said getting up heading for the turbo lift.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Data found Beth looking out the big windows in 10 Forward, he walked over to her with out making a sound. "I expected to find in your quarters it is quiet late" as Data spoke Beth jumped in the air and gave a small shriek.

Data's face showed small surprise, 'I am sorry did I frighten you?" Beth looked at his and smiled, 'Sorry Data I did not hear you come, I am tired and a little on edge."

'Is the prescience of that ship disturbing you? Data asked as he gestured for them to sit at the table next to them.

Beth looked deep into his eyes then looked down at her hands, 'A little, I guess, it's not just the ship Data'.

He tilted his head to try and catch her gaze, "what is wrong, anything I can help you with?"

She looked up at him and sighed a little, 'I am ok Data, it has just hit me how dangerous a place the Enterprise can be, I mean the Borg are real in this universe.'

Data nodded his head in understanding, 'I can understand your concerns, please do not worry too much; we do our best to keep everyone safe. It can be unsafe here in space and life has no guarantees, however it can also be filled with wonder and beauty.'

Beth gave a warm smile, 'Thank you Data, that's what Guina said and I know your both right, it will just take me time to get use to all this'.

'I understand, I suggest that you get some rest I will take you to your quarters.' Data said getting up from his seat.

'Thank you Data, I feel safe when your around"

Data almost felt a kind of satisfaction at her words. As he showed her to her quarters he thought how different she seemed from the other people they had on board from a similar time period. Perhaps people from her Universe were different from the people of their Earths past.

The next morning it was time for the away team to go and explore this huge ship that seemed to dwarf the Enterprise. The Captain had asked, Riker, Data, Worf, Geordi and Councilor Troy to go down and check the ship out.

As they were getting ready in the transporter room Troy asked Data how Beth was getting on. 'She seems a little concerned with all the dangers of space, however I do believe she is handling it well."

Troy nodded, 'Thank you Data I will check up on her later'.

When they arrived on the ship, a vast passageway that seemed to go on forever greeted them. On the walls looked like large storage units, with small display screens that flashed small lights.

Data got out his tricorder and scanned one of the storage doors, 'I am picking up traces of organic material however no life signs."

'What could it mean, Geordi are you picking up anything at all?" Riker asked feeling unnerved by the situation.

'I am picking up nothing unusual, I do detect some organic material like Data say's I suggest we take a look"

'Troy are you picking up anything?" asked Riker, 'I feel nothing; I do not believe anyone to be on this ship. However I feel that there is something not right about this place. '

Ricker looked at Troy knowing that he felt the same. 'Lets find the bridge of this ship, before we try to open one of these units. We don't know if it is safe to open them, they could be storing viruses anything!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Worf lead the way down the long corridor, until they reached a large set of doors. They did not seem to be any controls to open them, and they did not budge.

'Perhaps it is control by handprint, or DNA" said Data trying to see if his handprint did anything to no avail.

'We will have to blast it open if we want access" Worf said as he pointed his phaser. Riker agreed and him and Data helped Worf cut through the doors.

They walked through the hole in the doors and were greeted by more corridors with the same units, only this corridor went in all kinds of directions.

Geordi, went ahead 'I am picking up strong warp signals down this corridor.' Data checked his tricorder' I am also picking up the same.'

'Must be the engine room ahead, we will check it out before finding the bridge' ordered Riker.

They arrived at another door with strange tribal like symbols on, this time the doors opened as they approached. As the doors open, it was clear this was the bridge however different from others they had seen.

For a start the warp engine was right in the middle with console's all around it. There was a big view screen; however apart from around the engine there were no stations of any kind.

Riker pressed his communicator 'Captain" 'report Riker 'replied Picard. 'We seem to have found the bridge, there seems to be nobody aboard and the bridge is like nothing we have seen."

'In what way Number One" Ricker walked about looking around, 'It appears to have no obvious navigation station to it, the warp core is in the bridge and the whole ship seems to be some sort of storage ship."

'Intriguing, continue with caution Number One and report to me the moment anything changes." 'I Sir" Riker replied.

Geordi and Data were taken a look on the consoles around the warp core. 'Sir, this appears to be the controls for ship's warp core and those storage units" Data said as his fingers flew around the console.

'Be carful Mr Data, we don't want to activate anything" Ricker replied as he walked over to see.

'The transmission we were receiving is not a message; it seems to some sort of probe, however I have never seen one quiet like this. It was not probing the ship but our minds."

Riker and the rest of the away party stood in shock. 'How do you know all this Data?" inquired Troy.

'These symbols are very familiar to a very ancient race from Tillia 4, a race that has been long dead' Data said raising his head to meet the Councilors eyes.

Ricker then ordered Data and Geordi to download the information stored on the ships computers, then they would return to brief the captain.

They all gathered in the conference room as Data addressed them with his findings.

'I believe this ship is a giant archive of organic material. It seems to be on a mission to collect organic material and once it is done, it is set to return to the Tilla system. The people of Tilla 4 were considered to be the archivist of life in the galaxy.'

'What do you believe to be in the storage units Mr. Data Picard asked looking at the screen with the Data, Data had provided.

'I surmise that the ship is collecting all kinds of organic matter; how it is doing that with no crew I do not know. However it could have something to do with the probe it sent out" replied Data.

'Data could the ship have taken samples from us at all?" 'That could be true Geordi but until I have gone through the ships Data and worked out what the probe dose exactly I do not know!"

'What do you suggest we do, we cannot just sit here" questioned Worf. 'That is what I am going to suggest, we wait until we have more information' answered Data.

'Agreed" Picard said with authority. They all left the conference room Data and Geordie went to engineering to run some tests with the Data they had collected.

In the meantime Beth got a visit from councilor Troy. 'I hope you don't mind me coming to see how your getting along?" Beth smiled at Troy, 'Not at all Councilor I am happy for the company.'

Troy sat down beside her, 'I can imagine, everything is new for you and you don't really know anyone yet. Well apart from the senior staff in a strange kind of way. I see you have been drawing!"

Beth nodded picking up a picture of a whale in space laughing a little. 'Yeah, I got board so I decided to replicate some paper and pencils, this is inspired by that huge ship.'

Troy smiled, 'I can see, you have a talent, may I ask what you were in your own universe?"

'Yes of course, I worked with children and I also liked to consider myself a Artist" Beth said chuckling to herself.

'Beth what I think is that you need something to occupy your mind, also a way to meet new people on the ship. How would you like me to speak to someone about you helping out in the school?"

'I would like that very much, thank you' Beth said as her face lit up.

'Wonderful, I will arrange it in the mean time please feel free to explore the ship just keep out of restricted areas. I will also arrange for Data to take you to the hollodeck and arrange regular time for you to enjoy. I have noticed you seem to enjoy Data's company!"

'I do" Beth said as her face went quiet red. Troy got up and walked to the door and smiled, 'I will come back later and check on you, it has been nice talking to you!"

'You as well Councilor'

Beth ordered herself some lunch from the replicator the though of spending more time with Data thrilled her. Not only was she going to spend more time with him but in the hollodeck.

She then thought about actually helping out on the ship, she had wondered if they were going to leave her in her quarters to rot. However she thought I was just been silly as they would not do that to anyone, but Beth always did have a fear of rejection.

To be continuted


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Data was in engineering with Geordi going through the Data collected from the ship.

'So we are agreed that this ship is collecting biological samples, just need to figure out how it is doing it and why."

'Agreed Geordi, I suggest we go back to the ship and attempt to open one of those storage units, we might find out how the ship is doing this and find found what type of biological samples its collecting."

Geordi who was looking at a scan reed out across the room walked over to Data to have a more intermit conversation.

'Hay Data, have you noticed the strange behavior on the ship lately?" Data turned his head in curiosity. 'I have not, what strange behavior?"

Placing his hand on Data's shoulders he came closer to whisper in his ears, 'People seem to be over friendly, more chatty and touchy feely?"

Data, now looking at the hand on his shoulder and noticing how close Geordi was to him. 'I had not but I believe I know what you mean; I will look out for it. Perhaps we should tell the captain of our plan to return to the ship and the odd behavior!"

It was not unusual for Geordi to place his hands on Data's shoulders and Data had become accustomed to it, even liked it. However something did seem different, Geordi had never got so close to his face to whisper in his ear.

Picard agreed that they both should return to the ship with Worf and attempt to open on of those units. As for the strange behavior the Captain had noticed how many of the crew seemed egger to greet him.

'Data, Geordi I will ask Councilor Troy to brief me in the behavior of the crew, see if she has noticed any changes. It could be down to been so far from Earth, it might be affecting them. "

'Yes sir, could it be the ship or Q Sir?" inquired Data.

Picard got up and walked to the door next to them. 'To be honest the thought has crossed my mind; I wish Q would stop this stupid game and send us back to Earth. However we do not know there is anything wrong with the crew yet and we must continue our mission of exploration and find out the mystery of that ship."

Data and Geordi nodded and continued to transporter two where Worf was waiting for them.

As they arrived on the ship Data noticed a faint hum that was not there before, 'Are you two picking up on that humming sound?" Both Worf and Geordi tried to listen for the sound but shock their heads, as they heard nothing.

Data took out his tricorder and scanned the area, I am picking up a sonic pules coming from the right corridor. Geordi turned to see if he could pick up anything from his visour.

'I am detecting small energy fluctuations coming from that corridor Data" Geordi confirmed.

'I suggest we check it out before we attempt to open one of those storage units, we could be at risk" Worf insisted as he started to walk down the corridor with Data and Geordi following.

Councilor Troy entered the Captains ready room, 'Ah councilor looking lovely as always!" As soon as the Captain said it, he released how inappropriate the complement was and began to blush.

Troy smiled and sat down, 'Thank you Captain".

'Oh, I don't know were that comment came from. Please forgive me, what can you report about the behavior on the ship" replied the Captain a little panicked but also occupied with thoughts he wish he did not have.

Troy was wearing one of her Jade dresses and she slowly crossed her legs, noticing the Captains eyes move down her body. '

Well Captain, at first people were more chatty friendly, but now the feeling I am picking from the crew is!" Before she finished she got up and placed herself on the captains desk, and lent forward and said "Desire!

Picard got up in panic, trying to fight the desire he was feeling towards Diana in that moment. He never really thought of her like that, but at this moment there was nothing he wanted more.

'Councilor, this really is inappropriate" Picard said trying to not to look at her. This seemed to shock Diana out of the strange spell she was under.

'I am sorry Captain, I believe something is altering the crews minds and I am becoming overwhelmed with peoples, wants and desires."

The Captain gave a gulp looking at her, 'that's alright councilor I suggest you report to sick bay and get yourself checked out. Perhaps the Dr can find out what's going on.

Troy nodded and headed for the door, the Captains thoughts then went to the Dr. He had such a need to see her, to touch her, feelings he had for a long time, however they seemed to be amplified.

Picard then snapped out of it and walked on to the bridge. He was then greeted by the sight of his first Officer chatting up a young officer, his fingers moving down her face.

Ricker turned to see the Captain raise one eyebrow, snapping Richer right out of his flirting.

'Captain!" Ricker said shocked at his own behavior.

Picard lifted his hand as to say it was alright then he addressed the ship, 'This is your Captain speaking, I am reporting all none essential staff to return to your quarters till furfure notice."

Data, Geordie and Worf entered a large room, there was a pulsing pink bean in the center with a council at the far wall.

'I can hear the hum now Data" Geordie said patting him on the back.

As they approached the beam a holographic image of a male humanoid appeared and started to speck.

'If you are here then the ship must be damage, as it should not be possible for you to enter this ship. You must be wondering what this ship is for and why it is unmanned. '

The hologram walked a little closer almost disappearing for a moment. "I am from a grate race that once explored the galaxy. We were known as the keepers of Life, as we kept biological record of any life we came across. Hoping to preserve every life form, so it would never go extinct'

The hologram pointed to the ceiling of the room were another hologram of a planet appeared.

'This was our home, for thousands of years my people flourished explored the stars' he then tiled his head in sadness.

'Then they came, they showed no mercy and we could not stop them.' A Borg cube had now appeared on the screen.'

'I did not think the Borg was that ancient' remarked Geordi 'they are not as far as I am aware' replied Data.

The hologram continued, 'they came from the future; they took our people and changed them into one of them. We had created this ship to collect specimens so we could fight the Borg and preserve life in this galaxy. Sadly the ship is all what is left of us and the other races from our system."

The hologram came closer, 'The ship will continue to collect until it is full and return to our system were we have a storage planet. However the ship must be damaged and you must fix it!"

They all looked at each other, then Data spoke. 'What is it that your race was hoping to do with all these specimens?"

'Once back to the planet it will activate the grate storage planet and my race will be born again to continue our work, to restore other races.'

'Is your ship effecting the people of our ship?" Worf asked.

'You are a new species we have encountered and we need embryos to preserve your people, our ship will influence your people to mate so it can collect the samples required. Since your people are not on a planet but a ship it needs to encourage breeding."

All three of them stood there with their mouths wide open. 'I see, well I cannot remember agreeing to that" said Geordi a little annoyed.

The hologram humanoid became more intense, 'Please you must fix this ship and help my people. The Borg is trying to wipe out all uniqueness in our galaxy, they came after our people hoping to find our storage planet. By fixing this ship you will help my people and restore the damage done by the Borg."

'We should get back to the ship" Worf insisted.

Beth found her thought were going to Data and how more good looking he was in the flesh, so to speak. She wanted to see him now, she considered asking the computer to locate him.

What is wrong with you she thought, the Captain has ordered everyone to stay in there quarters. Beside she thought he is most likely in that ship, or working I don't want to be a pain.

She paced the room trying not to think of him in that uniform, looking so handsome so lonely. She could take his loneliness away; I could show him warmth tenderness. I wonder if an android can feel lonely how do the woman on this ship resist him, how could anyone she thought.

It was true that she always fantasized about Data even before she knew he was real. However she thought I couldn't seem to control myself I want him now, I cannot go on like this.

Beth decided she would try to hold out until the Captain said it was ok to carry on normal business. She did not want to upset Data by braking the Captains orders. Once everything was back to normal she could tell him how she felt!

To be continued


End file.
